Last, First Kiss
by Sociially-Diisoriiented
Summary: It’s Kakashi and Iruka’s tenth-year high school reunion. What happens when the two former lovers cross path after so many years apart? KakaIru


**A/N: **This is one of my entries for a contest on aarinfantasy(dot)com. It is a song fic, but I hope that even if songgfics aren't your 'thing' that you'll still give the story a shot, and read it with an open-mind! =]

**Disclaimers: **The characters in body belong to that Masashi Kishimoto guy who created them, but I know that their souls belong to me ;)  
[Seriously, though, if they belonged to me ... the show would be rated 18+/R/NC-17, whatever you want to class it as ... it the end it would just be PRONIFIED TO THE MAX!]

Also the lyrics belong to Anberlin (song: "Inevitable") and not my invention.

* * *

_Do you remember when we were just kids?__  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart,  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not._

The gymnasium is loud and jam-packed with people. Adults, though Iruka had once known them as bratty teenagers. He'd once studied with them, skipped classes with them; some had been his friends, most he didn't know and one had broken his heart.

He hears snippets of conversations as he passes; many are reminiscent tales of their childhood, the embarrassing stories they could now double up with laughter over, when before they'd have lashed out in defensive shame.

He looks around for faces he might know; but it's been so long since he's seen any of his former classmates. How long as it been, again? Ten years. In high school, ten years had seemed light years away, but there he was; they'd passed in the blink of an eye. For the most part.

"Iruka?" the brown-haired man turns and his mouth parts in surprise at the man before him.

"A…Asuma?" he can't believe that the rebel he'd known in his past had turned out into such a … well, truth be told, Iruka was pleasantly surprised that Asuma wasn't locked up somewhere in jail. "How have you been?"

The burly man grinned. "Pretty well. I teach martial arts at my own dojo. And thankfully never set foot in a prison," he jokes, as though he'd read Iruka's thoughts.

"That's great," Iruka's gaze shifts to the woman on Asuma's arm; he lifts a questioning eyebrow at his old friend.

"Iruka, this is Kurenai, my wife. Kurenai, Iruka … an old friend," the woman acknowledges Iruka with a friendly smile. "Have you met up with anyone else?"

"No, I've just arrived" why did he come anyway? Oh, right, for _him_, just in hopes of bumping in to _him_. "Who's here?"

"_Everyone_!" Asuma chuckles. "Shikaku… he's hooked up with Yoshino, you know?"

"No way!? _Shikaku_, that lazy goof?"

Asuma roars with laughter. "They have a kid too, apparently. Shikamaru, 'the bundle of joy,' but I think Shikaku was threatened by his wife to say that. He probably just thinks his child is nothing but 'troublesome'. And there's Inoichi, Hiashi, Chozi … the whole gang."

Iruka licks his lips, but he can't bring himself to ask – _what about Kakashi, is he there?_ "Neat, I'll look for them. I don't know how long I'll be staying."

"You should," Asuma drapes an arm around Kurenai's shoulder. "I know they'd be thrilled to see you! We'll catch up later, all right? Don't leave before we've had a chance to have a nice long talk!"

"Right. See you."

Iruka watches them walking away, a heavy feeling settling in his gut. He shouldn't have come. He only came to see Kakashi, but now he isn't so sure he wants to. What does he have to say to tell his old friends? He's a primary school teacher, single, who hasn't accomplished a darn thing he's proud of.

Frustrated, he turns around sharply in the direction of the exit, nearly bumping into someone in his hastiness to get away.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he mutters, eyes downcast.

_I wanna break every clock.  
The hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in _this _moment  
For the rest of our lives _

"That's okay," a familiar voice reassures. Iruka's head snaps up so quickly he hears it crack. The silver-haired man from his past – _from my dreams…_- smiles down at him softly. "Hey, 'Ruka."

For a moment, Iruka can't speak; he takes in Kakashi. How long has it been since he's last seen the man? Six or seven years; around the time he entered university. He's older, granted, his features have matured, but the mischievous twinkle is as bright in the man's eyes. His hair, still defying gravity, is still silver and he still wears the eye patch – _the pirate band_ – over his left eye.

_Is it over now? Hey, hey, is it over now?_

"Hello, Kakashi," Iruka breathes out. He can feel Kakashi looking him over with his one good eye. He takes a step back, too close from Kakashi for comfort after their run in.

"I was hoping to," Kakashi's lips twitch, "Bump in to you tonight."

"Yeah, me too. How have you been?"

Kakashi's head tilts to the side. Iruka's heart lurches. "Do you want to go somewhere…quieter to talk? It's a bit noisy in here."

"No, I think we should-"

"There's a pub just up the hill. Do you remember it's the old club we used to try to sneak in? Before we got our ."

Despite himself, Iruka grins. "Oh, yeah. Remember when Jiraiya tended the bars and we'd try and use that connection to get by the bouncer, but that old pervert always pretended like he didn't know us?!"

Slowly, Kakashi grins and Iruka reluctantly gives in. They walk up the hill to the old pub. This time, there's no bouncer to turn them away for being underage. This time, they don't know the bartender to try and mooch free drinks off from him. They take a seat at the very back of the room, though there's not a soul in the whole place apart from the staff, and after their drinks are served, they sit in silence.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss_

Iruka sips his drink uncomfortably, only too aware of the other sitting across from him. Why did he agree to such a suggestion? So ludicrous of him! He watches Kakashi as he sips his drink; his heart does that flippy thing again. He can't help but wonder if Kakashi is seeing anyone; and what the person is like, that person to whom those luscious pink lips belong to.

Kakashi was his first kiss. At the tender age of fourteen, Kakashi kissed him under the mistletoe at Asuma's Christmas party. And that had been the start of a rollercoaster relationship. But, despite their offs and ons, despite their uncountable fights and unmanly tears, there had been good times as well. Seven years of happiness, of loving and being loved; what had happened?

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asks their glasses half empty and not on word exchanged yet.

Iruka smiles into his glass. "The past. What else is there to think about on such a night?"

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love._

What had happened was Iruka hadn't been ready for a long-distance relationship. No, he had been ready, if he'd wanted one. He hadn't wanted one, because he hadn't trusted Kakashi. How ridiculous. He hadn't trusted his boyfriend of seven years to remain faithful to him while he'd gone off to university in another town, 15 hours away.

He'd been a fool. A giant, idiotic fool. Maybe he'd expected Kakashi to follow him, to run after him and beg him to not go. But, life isn't like in the books, in the movies or even in those silly yaoi manga they'd read together. Kakashi had his own dreams, and he'd gotten righteously ticked off. Hurt at Iruka's doubt in him, so they'd fought. And Iruka had gone off. And Iruka had changed cell phones, 'forgetting' to give Kakashi the new number. And that had been the end.

The end of a relationship that had started when they were fourteen and had lasted, through thick and thin, until they were twenty-one. Just like that, it had ended.

_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now, hey? Hey, is it over now?_

"Wanna know what I'm thinking?"

Iruka waits until the waitress clears their table and places two fresh glasses before them. "Shoot."

"I'm wondering if you got that teaching license after all."

"Yeah…yeah, I did. I teach fifth graders now," Iruka smiles, thinking of his students, now blissfully enjoying their summer vacations.

"I'm glad. You've always been good with kids."

"What about you? You wanted to become a writer, right? Like Jiraiya?" he can't help but chuckle at the memory of their grown-up friend and his perverted books Kakashi had adored so much.

"Turns out I had more of a gift for editing books, than writing them."

"Oh," Iruka wonders if he's ever read a book edited by Kakashi. He sips his drink, nearly chocking when the man reaches out and places his hand over his.

Their eyes lock. Slowly, Iruka places the glass back on the table. There's a long silence that crackles with electricity. Iruka's hand grows warm and the heat spreads quickly through his arm to the rest of his body.

"Iruka," it's a whisper, a moan; it sounds like a desire; it feels like a promise; it's a cry for help and Iruka wants to answer to it – he a got a fricken degree in helping people, after all!

_I wanna be your last first, first kiss  
That you'll ever have_

Iruka nods. He nods because even though Kakashi hasn't spoken, he can read the question in his eye. Kakashi doesn't need to be told twice, he leans across the table – heedless of the waitresses watching them curiously as they gossip – and kisses him.

Plain and simple, he kisses him, and Iruka his glad he's sitting down when he feels his knees melt to jelly at the passion behind the chaste kiss; no tongue, no saliva exchanging, but it's couldn't have felt more honest.

_Is it over now, hey? Hey, is it over now?_

Iruka leans into the kiss, wanting more; he even parts his lips, but Kakashi pulls back. He sits back on his seat, though his hand still covers Iruka's.

"Why did you leave?"

The dreaded questions.

"I got scared," Iruka whispers back, ashamed, and looks away. "I don't know why. But I freaked and … got stupid," he lets out a breathless laugh that Kakashi doesn't return.

"It was selfish, and it pissed me off. Which was good," he ignores Iruka's wince and tightens his grip on his hand so the other can't pull it away, "the anger kept me going. I think without the anger I'd have done something stupidly romantic. Which we both know is not like me."

"I'm sorry," because, what else is there to say?

_Is it over now, hey? Hey, it's _not_ over now!_

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Wh-what? No, no one at the moment," his last relationship had ended badly and he'd decided maybe it was time to stay solo for a bit.

Kakashi lifts Iruka's hand, bringing it over to his lips. He closes his eyes, breathes in deeply and then looks back at Iruka. "Come back with me, to the hotel?"

_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have_

Iruka didn't know if he could have refused to man's request even if his life had been on the line. "Yes," he chokes out, not caring if his relief is evident, not caring if he sounds desperate, "Gosh, yes!"

Iruka feels cold, naked, when Kakashi lets go of his hand. He sees the man reaching for his wallet so he stands, knowing he'll pay for the both of them, and honestly not caring, he only wants out. He only wants to be at the hotel. He only wants Kakashi.

"Bye," one girl waitress calls after them as they rush out of the bar. "Good luck!"

_I wanna be your last, first love_

Thankfully, the hotel is close and they nearly run the whole way, too excited, too _scared_ to talk much as they take all the shortcuts they remember from their childhood to arrive faster. Iruka doesn't realize he's smiling until they finally reach the hotel and his smile droops, his heart thumping erratically.

They stop and walk the rest of the way, panting softly for breath. Kakashi takes his hand as they enter and Iruka smiles softly, and almost sadly as the hand feels unfamiliar in his. It's changed. Gotten bigger, rougher. Kakashi has grown. He's missed so much in the man's life, he finally realizes and his heart hurts because he's the only to blame for the loss.

They walk up to the room and Iruka has barely entered that Kakashi already has him pinned against the wall, and he's kissing him – this time, tongue and all.

Iruka only has time to close the door with his foot before all sense leaves him and he kisses Kakashi back helplessly, as though it's now the only thing he knows how to do.

* * *

_Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide_

When Iruka wakes up, he knows instantly where he is and what he's done. He only has time to yawn and rub his eyes before the bed shifts and a strong chest presses against his shoulder and a mouth ghosts his jaw.

"Awake?" it breathes.

Iruka's body shudders in delight. He's missed that voice, he's missed that body. Gosh, he's missed the man in general. He now knows why he's been so sexually frustrated all those years since leaving Kakashi, even though he's had numerous partners; none of them could satisfy him like Kakashi did – like he _has_!

"Yes," he rolls over so they're chest to chest, face to face. He leans up to kiss Kakashi, both their lips still swollen and red.

He's scared of what will happen next. Will they have breakfast? Will they see each other again? Or is this Kakashi's twisted idea of closure? The older man had always been known for his odd way of doing things.

"Iruka?"

"Yes?" Iruka can't bear to look Kakashi in the eye. He feels ashamed to want more, even though he was the one to have ran away like a coward years before. Is this where Kakashi kicks him out, announcing he never wants to see him again?

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What?" Iruka's eyes snap up to see Kakashi's smile, and then he finally dares to look in to his eye, that sparkles … mischievously? No, _happily_.

"Want to go out for dinner?"

Iruka lets out the breath he was holding in. He shifts up closer against Kakashi and plants a firm kiss on his lips.

"Yes," he refuses to look away from the man's eye, hoping all his feelings of love and humility can convey to the other. "I'd like that a lot."

And when Kakashi kisses him again, Iruka vows that this will be his _last, first kiss for all time_.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review - reading them makes me all warm gooey inside =D


End file.
